1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program that are configured to operate an application executed in the background on the basis of gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
For personal computers and mobile phones incorporating cameras, a technology for controlling an application by recognizing gestures made by a user is proposed.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a personal computer 221 according to the related art that operates an application on the basis of gestures.
In the personal computer 221 illustrated in FIG. 1, a controller 241 is displayed on a display 222 along with a mirror image 242 captured by a camera 223.
A hand 261 of the user is recognized by the camera 223, and each button on the controller 241 is selected on the basis of the position and the shape of the user's hand 261. Through this selection, an application that is displaying an image 243 on the display 222 is controlled.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-282092, there is proposed an information processing apparatus that displays a gesture input list for a pen device or a mouse device when there has been no input for a certain period of time since operation start or when a gesture input has failed, so as to allow a user to learn gesture commands.